


It's just a small paper cut, you creep!

by seige



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (implied) tenth class, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), not specificed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seige/pseuds/seige
Summary: Reader fucks up reading a book. Sneaks into the (presumed) empty med-bay to get a band-aid. Ended up meeting Medic instead.(no smut cause I ain't sinnin')
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	It's just a small paper cut, you creep!

**Author's Note:**

> work from my tumblr, https://teamfortress2imagines.tumblr.com/  
> (hes a little OOC and I'm sorry for that)

Back at the room that (y/n) was assigned in, you sat on the rather uncomfortable bed, reading a book that you pressured Spy to lend you. You were surprised by the sheer amount of books that the Frenchman owned. You remembered sneaking into Spy’s room with Scout and seeing the stacks of books lying there lifelessly on the shelf. judging by the dust on those hard-covered books, you start to suspect if he reads any of them at all. (Of course, there is more to check out but Spy spotted you and Scout in there pretty soon after.)  
Instead of focusing on the contents of the book, you started to daydream. The memories of you and Scout messing around in Spy’s room was pretty funny. E

specially that one time where he found a rather...ungentlemanly magazine stacked below one of the Spy’s novels that sat on the table. But you found a picture frame that’s left untouched on the red sofa. You picked it up and stared at that picture. It was of Scout’s ma, the Spy (still in his balaclava, of course) and a small boy who you presumed to be the Scout. Overall, it was an endearing picture, to say the least. You had thoughts about showing it to Scout, but you didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news (considering their relationship.)

  
However, when you were about to put the framed picture back onto the sofa, the Spy walked in on both of you messing about in his smoking room. Spy, being the angry merc he is, of course, was furious at both your presents in his little private area. He was about to call you and Scout a never-ending chain of insults haven’t he spotted the picture still in your arms. You can see his face going in shock, unable to get words out of himself. He ditched the insults and you two were kicked out faster than lightning. You chuckled at the memory of that incident, clearly not giving any shits about the book that still rested on your lap. Tracing the sides of the pages with your finger, you suddenly felt a sharp pain on your index finger. Looking down, you start to see a very tiny amount of blood seeping out of the cut. “Shit. It’s a papercut,” (y/n) murmured. “I have a band-aid for this, yeah?”  
As if God hates you, you opened up the small cabinet stuck to your wall, unlocked the first aid-kit only to find it empty. You don’t remember where the contents went but it doesn’t matter now. If you want that band-aid, there's one person you can go to and that? It is the Medic.  
He wasn’t a bad person per-say, he was just creepy by default. His unnerving smile, the rubber gloves that you aren’t sure was dyed with the blood of his patients or it just came in this colour, and the way he slams the table in frustration. Although you gotta admit he looks hot, it isn’t really ideal to go anywhere near him when he’s angry. Or anytime at all, if you want to keep your organs.  
But for you, a band-aid is a band-aid. It doesn’t matter who it is from, as long as it’s new and usable, you’re fine with it. You have a plan. Utilizing your skills at infringing Spy’s privacy, you decided that sneaking into the Med-bay was a great idea. You just need to find out when the Medic would leave the place, though. His own little private living quarter was connected with the Med-bay to insure his convenience when it comes to accessing his lab. Luckily for you, Medic is out in Engie’s workshop, helping him with one of his newest inventions. You didn’t care much about it, as long as the Medic is out, you’re fine.  
Turning the knob of your squeaky door, you jogged down the hallway, into the living room, aka where all the shit goes down. You did spot a few silhouettes of your teammates, but that’s it. It seems like Heavy is breaking Scout’s bones today, which was a relief. You fastened your pace and arrived at the Med-bay. With zero hesitation whatsoever, you open one of the two doors, and headed in.  
And oh god, it was a huge bloody mess.  
Even though no patients was laying on the table, there was still blood everywhere. When was the last time he had cleaned this place? You almost gagged, the smell was disgusting. Trying to ignore all of it, you looked over at the cabinet marked with a large red cross on it. It probably doesn’t mean anything considering this is the medical bay but hey, maybe those basic-aid items are there, right?  
You have a vague memory of where the band-aids are kept, from that time where you walked in on the Medic sticking a band-aid to the Scout’s knees, and seeing Scout trying his best not to cry from his other, more significant injuries. So, you opened the cabinet and flipped through everything.  
Meloxicam? No...

  
Sacrosidase? The hell?

  
Adderall? You should’ve taken these back when you still had assignments to do.

  
Realising these aren’t the thing you were looking for, you tried to put all the medicine back into the cabinet in order. But when you’re almost done, the old wooden cabinet cover fell. On the floor. Cursing to yourself, you bend down to pick it up, not hearing the door to the Medic’s private quarters open.

  
“Fräulein? What are you doing here?” You saw the Medic walk out the door halfway, with a rather shocked expression to his face. “

Um, I-” You started, a little shaken by his sudden appearance,” I was here for band-aids. I have a papercut.”

Medic seems rather unamused at first, but his expression quickly changed.“Ah, I see! Come, sit here, I’ll help you with it!” He chimed. It’s always surprising to see how hyper he is and how passionate he seems to be with his job. Even if it’s only a minor issue.

  
Not wanting to be one of his little experiments, you declined his offer, “Nah, it’s alright, Medic. It’s just a little paper cut. I just need a band-aid and I’ll be fine,” you fake-smiled.

“Nein! Even if it’s a small cut, it might still be infectious! I must help you!” It’s obvious he is growing a little impatient with you declining his generous offer.

  
“You seem to be a little scared, Fräulein,” He continued, “Ah! How about this? I’ll kiss it better!”

  
Your eyes went wide with his suggestions, and words are stuck in your throat. You don’t know what to reply, so you just stood there, surprised.

  
“You must think I’m evil, or insane, or something along the lines of that…” He chuckled, “But I think those thoughts are ignorant of me as a person. So let me use this as a chance to show you that I, well, have a softer side as well, Fräulein.”

  
You not knowing what to do at this point, just took upon his offering, raising your hand to him. He took it in his large hands and brought his lips to your hand gently.  
“See? That wasn’t so bad,” The medic said. You could only nod at his comment.  
It might not do much to the cut, but it damn sure made your heart go 10x faster. Maybe you should visit him again to talk about this potential heart issue.


End file.
